


Desperate Slut

by ata



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, profesoras demoníacas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ata/pseuds/ata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puede que llamarle zorra desesperada a Derek no fuera la mejor de las ideas (o puede que si).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Slut

**Author's Note:**

> Hecho a petición del siguiente reto de tom_ash en la comunidad retoaleatorio: 
> 
> Teen Wolf - Elección del autor
> 
> (703): Can i come over  
> (240): After you called me a desperate slut? No  
> (240): Come over http://tfl.nu/g0q3
> 
>  
> 
> Escrito antes del 3x09 (con lo que no tiene en cuenta la verdadera identidad de Jennifer Blake) y a las tantas de la madrugada en un ataque de absurdidad.

Stiles está acostumbrado a ser _solo Stiles_ y hace tiempo que dejó de molestarle, porque cuando lo ve la gente dice “solo es Stiles”, “solo es el hijo del Sheriff” y eso le abre un montón de puertas (nadie se molesta en mirarle dos veces, así que nadie se da cuenta de que _no_ debería estar allí).

Pero de repente hay alfas y betas,kanima y darach y todo cambia y, para su exasperación, está la manda y está Stiles ( _porque solo es el amigo de Scott_ ). Y le molesta, le molesta como no lo ha hecho en años y es terriblemente extraño porque él no está celoso de Scott así que no lo entiende, no entiende porque de repente duele tanto seguir en segundo plano.

Hasta que un día se da cuenta, en una de tantas discusiones con Derek, de que no se trata del qué sino de quién, porque ha echado de menos que le gruña y le amenace con desgarrarle la garganta y _ohjoderjoderjoder_ está terriblemente jodido porque le gusta Derek Hale y de repente le está mirando como si supiera que pasa algo raro ( _claro que lo sabe, es un jodido hombre lobo, mierda Stiles, disimula, joder!_ ). Pero en lugar de ladrar algo Derek le sonríe y pone su mano sobre la de Stiles como diciendo que “está bien” y por primera vez siente que es Stiles a secas.

Pero revelaciones trascendentales a parte la vida sigue y de repente se encuentran teniendo que rescatar a Derek de un súcubo que resulta ser su profesora de inglés y _en serio Derek, ¿en qué cojones estabas pensando?_

-          ¿Qué?

-          Mierda.- tiene que dejar de pensar en voz alta, está claro.

-          Dilo.

Derek está todavía curándose y de una mala leche horrible (probablemente por haberse dejado engañar así, pero que cojones, se lo merece) y le reta con la mirada a repetirlo. Stiles nunca ha tenido mucho instinto de conservación pero ni siquiera él habría seguido hablando en condiciones normales. Aunque estas no lo son, está furioso y dolido porque si iba a enrollarse con cualquiera podría haber elegido mejor ( _a él, por ejemplo_ ).

-          Joder, es que apenas la conocías, solo has hablado con ella…¿qué, dos veces? Y de repente pierdes el culo por ella, ni siquiera te das cuenta de que ¡es un puto súcubo demoníaco, joder!  Si de verdad estás tan desesperado podrías ha-

-          ¿Podría qué Stiles? Por si no te has dado cuenta paso los días rodeado de críos y de un tío psicópata.

-          ¿Sabes qué? Vete a la mierda, si quieres comportarte como una de esas chicas con problemas de papá allá tú.

Y se larga dando un portazo, con el corazón a mil por hora y la mirada de Scott intentando entender algo. Sabe que se ha pasado, que tiene derecho a vivir su vida sentimental como quiera pero sigue molesto. Pensó… bueno, pensó que tenían _algo_ , y es una auténtica gilipollez porque Derek siempre lo ha considerado un crío ( _y ahora te lo acaba de decir, genial_ ).

A medida que pasan las horas Stiles tiene más claro que aquella vez Derek solo debía estar tratando de tranquilizarle ( _porque probablemente se le veía en la cara que estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico_ ) y es absurdo que él lo interpretara diferente.

Así que coge el teléfono, dispuesto a humillarse un poco más.

> **Para: Derek**
> 
> **_¿Puedo venir?_ **

Justo cuando empieza a pensar que no recibirá respuesta el teléfono vibra haciéndole dar un salto bastante ridículo.

> **Para: Stiles**
> 
> **_¿Después de que me hayas llamado zorra desesperada? No_ ** _._

Eso no es exactamente lo que ha dicho, aunque admite que si lo juntas todo suene mal, pero ese imbécil está tergiversando (un poco) sus palabras. Así que, qué narices, de perdidos al río.

> **Para: Derek**
> 
> **_Cierto. Ven tú._ **

Justo cuando envía el mensaje oye un golpe en su ventana y casi le da un infarto porque Derek está allí plantado esperando a que le abra. Lo invita a pasar y se lo queda mirando, esperando a que diga algo.

-          Que conste que ya estaba aquí.

-          Valeps, genial. Yo quería...bueno, ya sabes, pedirte disculpas por lo de antes, creo que estaba un poco alterado, no todos los días descubre uno que su profesora realmente _es_ un demonio… Aunque creo que Harris también lo era un poco y bueno, el entrenador disfruta demasiado chillándonos como para que no resulte sospechoso…

-          Stiles.

-          ¿Umm?

-          ¿Vas a contarme a que venía lo de antes?

-          Nop, creo que no.

-          Stiles.

-          ¿Sip?

-          Sabes que puedo olerte.

-          Mierda.

Y Derek se ríe, cree que es la primera vez que lo oye reír de esa forma y le gusta ese Derek un poco menos hosco y menos triste ( _joder, le gusta tanto que probablemente se esté poniendo como un tomate y oliendo a cosas que no es justo que Derek pueda oler_ ).

-          Está bien Stiles, de verdad.

-          Bien, genial, eso me hace sentir un poco menos patético.- genial, de verdad, es lo último que le faltaba, que Derek le compadezca.

-          Stiles… oye, es más complicado que esto porque tienes dieciséis años y eres parte de la manada, pero si te sirve de algo... no te imaginaste nada.

Y se va, sin siquiera darle tiempo de decir algo más que un _¿qué?_   estrangulado y lo deja ahí parado delante de la ventana (y aunque no lo admitirá ni bajo pena de muerte, con la sonrisa más boba que ha tenido nunca).


End file.
